From Gray to a Rainbow
by Danica Napier
Summary: Alice returns to Underland, but something is wrong with the Hatter. Will he ever get better? Halice!


**Hi! This is my first Alice in Wonderland story! I saw the movie and fell in love with it, and then read a bunch of AiW stories! Still do! So I decided to write my short chaptered story about one of my fave couples, Alice/Hatter! Sorry if some facts are wrong, I can't remember every single detail of the movie! Here it is!**

Alice plummeted down the dark hole filled with random objects at a breathtaking speed. She screamed as she bounced on the bed and continued her fall. She finally landed on her back in the familiar room with many doors.

"They couldn't have built stairs?" she asked to no one in particular. She tried rubbing her back for a minute. Before drinking from the 'Drink Me' bottle, Alice took the key and set it on the ground. Then she drank the potion and shrunk so that she was only two feet tall. She grabbed the key, unlocked the door, set the key back on the ground, and was on her way.

After walking only a few minutes, Chessur appeared in front of her, grinning his wide, lazy grin.

"Chessur! It's me, Alice!" she said.

"Nice to see you again Alice," he said, still grinning. He did a couple front flips in the air before he started floating away.

"Wait! Can you lead me to the White Queen's castle? I must see her so she can bring me back to my normal size!" said Alice.

"Sure. Follow me Alice," he said.

They walked for a long time when she decided to make conversation with him.

"So, how is the Hatter? And Mallymkun, Thackery and Nivens? Are they alright?" she asked.

"Mallymkun's fine. And Thackery is still throwing tea around. Nivens is as nervous as ever. Hatter, well..." Chessur trailed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Alice asked worriedly. One of the main reasons she had come back to Wonderland in the first place was to see Hatter, because she realized just a few months ago that she was in love with him. But of course, she didn't know his feelings, and she'd never reveal them to him, because what if he just thought of her as a friend?

"Perhaps Mirana should tell you," he said. A couple minutes later, the castle of the White Queen appeared in sight.

"I can make it from here Chess. Thank you!" said Alice gratefully. She smiled when he disappeared just a second later.

She walked up to the gates and they opened as soon as she stopped in front of them. The White Queen was waiting out front.

"My Queen, how did you see me coming?" she asked, looking straight up at her.

The White Queen smiled graciously down at her. "The Oraculum, my dear. And please, call me Mirana."

"Alright, Mirana," said Alice, still giving a small curtsy.

Mirana took out a small vial from behind her. "Drink this and you'll grow to your normal height."

"Thank you. It's very uncomfortable to look up so high." Alice gulped it down and immediately grew. She straightened up and was able to look into the Queen's eyes as she spoke. "How is everyone now that the Red Queen's gone?"

"Not gone, my champion. Just imprisoned. But everyone is fine." A sad look crossed her face. "Well, mostly everyone."

"Is it Hatter?" Alice asked.

Mirana looked surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Chessur wouldn't tell me anything. He just said that you'd tell me what was wrong with him." Alice stopped. "What is wrong with him?"

"A broken heart is what happened to him," said Mirana sorrowfully. Alice looked up at her.

"Who has broken his heart?" she heard herself ask.

"You, Alice."

"He loves me?" she asked incredulously. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "I love him too."

"Then I suggest you go to him," Mirana said, already pushing her towards the gates, where a carriage just pulled up in front. "Tarrant's had many hardships in his life, and he's always barely come out of them. He's been madder tan ever since you left, and I fear he may be stuck like that forever."

"Is he dangerous?" asked Alice, even though it wouldn't matter if he was dangerous. She would go to him anyway.

"Only sometimes. Most of the time he just sits near the window, watching the clouds go by. He doesn't even attend tea anymore." Mirana's eyes glittered with tears. Alice gasped.

"He doesn't go to tea? Oh my goodness, I must see him straight away!" Alice rushed towards the gates before waving to the Queen. "Thank you Mirana! I'll visit as soon as I can!"

"Wait!" The White Queen walked over swiftly. "Are you staying in Underland forever this time?"

"Yes." Alice smiled. "Now, I must see Hatter!"

**So, what'd ya think of this story so far? This story will probably have three chapters, the third being an epilogue! Nothing too harsh please! And please please please review! **


End file.
